


Networking

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: Planet Booty (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: It's not like Sung is planning to find anyone at the gym to hang out with, but a little networking never hurt nobody, huh?
Relationships: Dylan Germick/Doctor Sung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Networking

**Author's Note:**

> This is nasty, merry christmas!

No one could stop Sung from his late night gym runs, and no one really wanted to. Meouch may have thought that Sung was an idiot for taking the risk of a human spotting his core or noticing the otherworldy glow in his eyes, but he sure as fuck didn’t want to listen to Sung working out at 1am. Sung had taken to a small gym with not much traffic, and he’d figured out the perfect ungodly time to avoid almost all people. So they collectively decided to let Sung do his thing and risk being spotted for their own sanity.

It wasn’t like Sung could get into any trouble lifting weights and running on a treadmill in his stupid tight work out tank and shorter than neccesary basketball shorts unless he sought it out. Which Meouch specifically warned him not to do.

Contrary to popular belief, he hadn’t been seeking any trouble out for a solid month of gym-going, and his work out sessions at ungodly hours seemed to continue with no problems. He had just finished running himself to death on the treadmill and was catching his breath when he heard the bell on the door chime. He jumped momentarily at the unfamiliar noise before remembering that he was in a public gym, and locked eyes briefly with the man who had walked in. With an impressive amount of self control employed, he did not look the hot mystery man up and down but instead walked to the free weights to continue his workout.

Sung heard a bar being set up for bench press and took a deep breath, assuming that was it and picking up a 25 to bicep curl in peace. He was working up a sweat again with fast paced reps, and he knew he wasn’t a quiet lifter but he swore he could feel eyes drilling into his back every time he let out a groan of effort. He switched arms and noticed that the steady clank of metal behind him had slowed. He was acutely aware of the new sweat dripping down his forehead and he drug his free hand through his hair, finding that it was still wet with sweat from running. 

Despite the looming presence across the gym, Sung grabbed another weight and started doing his lunges. More weight than he needed to. The extra weight had him putting in a level of effort that led to more noise, grunts as he pulled himself up, breathy releases of air as he went down again. Sung knew he was getting some attention without even looking. Problem was, he liked attention. 

It was just so easy for Sung to play himself up and run on adrenaline, heart rate picking up as he lunged a little deeper, a little faster. He could feel sweat down his back now. A burn in his thighs while the stranger’s eyes burned a hole in his back. He only had a few more reps in himself before he sat the weights back on the rack, seeking out his next task. His legs needed a break so he opted for tricep dips on the bench in front of his mystery gym man, knowing that he’d be able to see the way that his back muscles glided, his arms flexed. So yeah, maybe he was a show off. But the guy was taking in a fucking eyeful and he was going to make himself look good if he was being watched. 

He was starting to feel a little drenched in sweat, which should have been gross, but only brought that warm exhilaration that came with a heavy workout. The man behind him didn’t seem to mind the sweat dripping off his face and onto the mat under him. Or the sweat pooling behind his knees and in the curves of his back. The room sure smelled like sweat, a mix of his own and the other man’s, but it wasn’t a bad smell as much as an expected one. Sung lifted himself to sit on the bench and wiped some off of his forehead, really giving in and running that hand through his hair one more time. The real hook was his water, which he gracefully lifted from the ground and tilted his head back to drink, letting some drip down his chin and mingle with the sweat.

He turned his head so that the man had a clear view of him licking his lips. 

Once he caught his breath again he was back down in position, dipping himself down with only one hand and shaking with the effort of it. His free hand wandered again. First through his hair, then resting on his thigh. He switched arms and let out a loud sound of relief, feeling is breath get heavy as he finished out the set and sat himself back up. He was downright panting now, and he was pretty sure the man behind him had just stopped to watch. When his heart rate was down enough that he was coherent, it became clear that he was enjoying himself a little too much.

His choice of shorts too small for himself didn’t leave much to the imagination, and for once he was glad the other guy couldn’t see him from the front. It was painfully obvious that his dick was resting heavy down the side of his shorts, half hard and willing to really perk up with some attention. Sure, working out got his blood pumping, but the blatant exhibitionism of it all was what had him reeling. He shamelessly felt himself through his shorts before pulling his hand away when sense flooded back into his mind. Public gym. Stranger. Maybe he needed to shower and flee the crime scene. 

The man behind him was back to benching when he finally turned around, looking red faced and just as sweaty as Sung. They had, without a doubt, shared a sort of wordless exchange, but they both tried to get back to the task at hand. The other man’s presence had nothing to do with Sung choosing to end his workout with squats. Or with Sung’s hand accidentally hiking up his own shorts before he pulled the fabric back down. 

The metal clank of the bar seemed louder when Sung did that. He decided to ignore it. He set up to squat and wiped his hands off on his shorts, knowing that his ass looked great in them when he squatted. He made sure to go slow and hold the position for a moment before bouncing back up. Repeating the process. Feeling his ass bounce and feeling eyes watching his ass bounce and getting unbearably worked up about it. He almost fumbled and dropped the bar before realizing he was too distracted and racking it back up. He knew his shorts were riding up and he had to pull them back down. He also knew that he was a little flushed and the man had seen his face. He bent down too far to grab his bottle of water before making a run for the showers.

And that was it. Hit the showers, forget how worked up that guy got him without even talking and get the fuck home before he coudn’t keep his dick in his pants. He quickly threw his clothes to the side and turned on the water, decidedly ignoring his own persistent arousal as he finally washed the sweat off of himself. And the shower head next to his sprung on. And he turned his head to see the mystery man in the shower next to him. Naked and tall and- big. In more ways than one. He didn’t seem to hold any embarrassment, and for some reason that provided a lure that Sung couldn’t resist.

Sung turned the rest of his body to face the man and took the chance to get a good look. He felt a little small, like he was being towered over-- but he liked it. The guys hands looked big, and careful, and if anything eager, and he took Sung in like a gulp of water. “Hi,” Sung felt his voice crack. He also asked himself why the hell he just said hi and nervously touched his own chest, making himself shiver.

“I saw you out there, gorgeous-- did you know you have an ass for  _ days _ ?” It wasn’t a whisper, but a gentle, soft spoken spoonful of molasses, and Sung thought he was about to melt. Yeah, he’d been showing off, but he hadn’t expected to be pursued, let alone next to the guy naked and obviously hard in a public gym shower at 1am. The man stepped closer but maintained his boundaries for another moment. “I know you were showing off-- and I was the only one in there.” Sung bit his lip and looked down on reflex, noticing a hand coming towards him and then stopping. “Do you mind if I get a little close?” 

Sung took a step forward into the other stream of water and nodded his head no, willing that gentle hand to touch his face. “No- I don’t think I mind.” He should have thought twice about stepping under a strangers shower, maybe asked for a name? Initiated a conversation? Took the guy out for dinner? But their eyes connected again, and a hand was sliding up to hold his face-- so he said fuck it. And Sung kissed the hot mystery gym guy in the public gym shower with his core ever present and threatening to shine right through his chest and his dick pressing into his thigh. 

There was a voice in the corner of his mind that echoed Meouch telling him not to do anything stupid, but he easily ignored it when he was being pushed against the wall. The fixation on his ass persisted, but he couldn't bring himself to mind when a big soft hand was grabbing and squeezing and occasionally smacking. His mouth opened right up to the kiss and he grinned into it when he felt teeth tugging at his bottom lip. 

Maybe he was a little too eager, a little too ready to jump into this guys arms and let himself get pinned against the shower wall. He did not, however, give a shit. He felt his dick taking immense interest when another rough squeeze caught him off guard, moaning into the other man's mouth with enough intensity to be embarrassing. There was still soap lingering on his body, but it made the hand holding his face slide smooth down his chest and to his hip. He didn't think a simple touch could make him shiver so intensely, but the brush of fingers over his underlying core left him breathless.

He gently pushed the man away, only far enough to move, and turned around with an eagerness he couldn't place, his body moving faster than his brain. "Please-- if you don't-- if you want to…" Sung wasn't sure what he was asking for, maybe just for the man to take what he wanted. He was pulled into another kiss, albeit awkward and sideways, but he couldn't help but melt into the man behind him. The kisses trailed down his neck, and he jolted when his core was brushed against again, noticing the way heat rose to the surface of his skin.

"Oh I want to-- I could just eat you up, baby." The man's words were muffled as he kissed down Sung's back, hands still slipping down until they grabbed his hips. Water was still falling against the hard tile at their feet, warming them both up even when the other man had fallen to his knees and stopped holding Sung so close. Sung felt his legs go weak and his core shine against the wall as his inner thigh got squeezed. Sung felt a light tap on his ass, as if impatient. "Bring it back, gorgeous, right in my face." 

His skin was already flushed from the hot water and steam trapped in the shower, but his face finally felt warm when he heard the man ask out loud. His core was buzzing inside his chest and he just couldn't resist the urge to brush his own hand over top of it. He saw light shining from between his fingers and onto the shower wall, but he pushed back against the man's mouth anyway. He was glad that he was being held up as his face pressed against the wall, cheek smushing flat as he let out a moan. “Please-- oh...wow…” Sung braced himself against the wall with his arms, ignoring the water that got in his face. 

The man laughed softly even with his face buried in Sung’s ass, thumbs spreading that beautiful ass apart for him to get into. Sung didn’t know that anyone could be so enthusiastic about eating someone out, but he sure didn’t mind the precision and dedication the man was putting into his craft. Everything was clean and soapy smelling, only a light tint of arousal in the air. Sung looked down at just the right time to notice himself dripping precum onto the shower floor and took a moment to catch his breath before sticking his hand into the man’s hair and trying not to lose his footing.

The man’s reaction was to give it to him harder, letting Sung’s hand guide his tongue exactly where he wanted it. Sung quickly felt the tension leaving his body as he loosened up, grinding himself back into the man’s mouth. The feeling was soothing, extremely pleasant, but turning almost frustrating as it became not enough. He groaned when he felt spit dripping down his leg and decided he needed more, letting go of the man’s head and falling forward out of his reach. He felt his stomach drop at the thought of the man’s face all messy from treating him right.

He heard the man behind him catching his breath, then felt a finger dragging down the middle of his ass slowly. “Fuck--” Sung was caught a little off guard and pressed back into the touch eagerly before the other man stood up and continued rubbing a finger right over where Sung wanted it, not yet pressing in. The kisses were back on his neck, a little rougher and possibly leaving a mark. He ignored his core lighting up, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling like he was about to short circuit if he didn’t get this guy’s fingers up his ass. 

“Turn around.” Sung let out a heavy breath when he heard the whisper in his ear, nearly whining when he felt the man brushing up against him. He reluctantly turned and immediately noticed the eyes on the glowing center of his chest. The man didn’t stop though, he just pulled Sung back into a kiss and reached a hand around to keep teasing. Sung realised why he was asked to turn around when they started easily grinding against each other, moaning against each other’s mouths. Sung jerked forward when a finger finally started pushing in, and he let himself lean against the other man without hesitation. 

Without any lube, Sung knew that was as much as he was getting, but the one finger slipping in and out slowly was all he needed to start losing his mind just a little. His vision was a little splotchy, core burning almost uncomfortably bright. He saw the way the light lit the man’s face up until the man’s other hand held both of their dicks together and started moving in perfect rhythm. Sung quickly lost control of the situation and resigned to leaning back against the wall, chest moving rapidly with overwhelmed breaths. He only managed a strained, “yeah- ah...yes- please,” before he held his breath in anticipation. 

The other man was getting a little shaky in his movements, but seemed determined to get Sung finished up before himself, noticing Sung biting his lip and trying to hold his breath. Sung was losing his grip and almost embarrassed that he had gotten worked up so quickly, but the other man urged him on and sounded just as disheveled with a soft, “C’mon sweetheart, go ahead.” 

It didn’t take much for Sung to lose his breath and let out a groan of a noise, so close to release he could taste it. The light emitting from his chest was noticeably brighter as the man continued, building up to an ethereal glow that nearly filled the room. Without control, the lights in the room flickered as Sung arched himself into the other man’s touch, a surge of electricity running through his veins before he came back to earth nice and spent. 

The man in front of him looked downright enamoured, a grin on his face when Sung got down on his knees that quickly turned into an open mouthed sigh. “You know how to treat a guy, huh?” The man’s words were breathy and less put together than before, one of his hands holding Sung’s hair as a warning that he wasn’t going to last long. Sung stayed right in place, looking completely at ease and only closing his eyes when the man above him came down his throat and kept himself upright with a hand against the wall. 

Sung pulled away and wiped his mouth, feeling the water starting to go lukewarm rather than hot. He almost lost his balance when he stood up, thankful for the man catching him and keeping him from falling back down. “Thanks--” Sung’s head was still spinning a bit, his brain trying to comprehend what he’d just done. “Uh-- maybe I should have asked before but...what’s your name?” Sung smiled and gave a nervous laugh, staring at the guy’s lips.

-xxxxx-

“And that’s how I met Dylan.” Sung leaned back against the couch, casually eating a bowl of cereal as if his story was normal conversation. 

Meouch could barely bring himself to think of a response as he nearly spit a piece of bacon out his mouth, his eyes wide. “Dylan?” 

“Yeah--” Sung spoke as nonchalantly as ever. “Dylan? We just wrote a song with his band--” Sung laughed as if it was a no-brainer, like Meouch was a silly forgetful guy who had nothing to be confused about. 

“Yeah, I got that part!” Meouch watched Sung take a sip of water and took the bottle away from him, ignoring his protests. “I mean--  _ that’s  _ how you met him?” 

“Yeah.” Sung shrugged and filled his mouth back up with cereal while Meouch held his water hostage. “Just some networking- he drove me home, we found out we were both in a band- nothing weird.”

Meouch sat Sung’s water back down and nodded slowly. “Networking?”

Sung shrugged and picked up his phone to answer a text from Dylan. “Networking.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) i love being a crackhead


End file.
